The work will investigate the basic nature of human decisions with a focus on postdecisional accommodation processes. An attribution made by one person to another is a decision, the consequences of which should mirror those for any decison. Post-attributional processes will be investigated within the contexts of communicator-audience persuasion, informal social influence, and marital adjustment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Orive, G. and Gerard, H. B. Social Contract of Minority Parents and Their Children's Acceptance by Classmates. Sociometry, Vol. 38, no. 4, 1975, pp. 518-524.